International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Credits Variants
1910–1972 1938–1939= |-| 1940–1949= IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) 6425CB2C-D031-42E5-9276-90334875127A.jpeg|Bambi (1942) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) C432084E-7D6D-47C1-BE22-BF14D0B74FA2.jpeg|Song Of The South (1946) 1021221B-F60C-4F39-A176-BEC42ECC242A.jpeg|Humoreque (1947) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 8E6FB9FF-3691-471D-8DAB-43E664D9FA5F.jpeg|So Dear To My Heart (1949) 7648879C-A11F-40E8-8EB0-103D9BFE7404.jpeg|The Adventures Of Robin Hood (1949) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943, 1957) |-| 1950–1954= Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) C39DC3D3-1BD3-4385-B244-A3259D60D0E8.jpeg|Cinderella (1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) 383883ED-5B33-4A3C-A7EF-E5F9A0A1F548.jpeg|Treasure Island (1950) 6E96E7EF-DBB6-4FA3-8659-CEDD7C56E3D3.png|Alice In Wonderland (1951) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) 20ADDCED-CB68-49FB-9F75-2F2D241CE88C.jpeg|Singin' In The Rain (1952) 19D781F7-94D1-4569-8D77-E8611510727C.jpeg|Peter Pan (1953) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) |-| 1957= 1910–1972 Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. 1910–1972 1952–present 1953–1959= Melvin Comics Animation 1958-1980 Logo.png |-| 1960–1969= DF98982A-F0BC-4BA7-91F8-111CE3DAEA39.png|The Parent Trap (1961) Fullscreen C8D5B04C-2222-4DAB-AC14-F19FB8E5125E.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1961) Widescreen 24DC8EF5-7972-461C-A779-863A41407299.jpeg|James Bond And Sally Ragdoll (1961) C93F89D4-C21B-4F5B-9328-FE3E1EC4A0B4.jpeg|The Music Man (1962) 37472718-38F4-4DB8-85BD-DDF70874275F.jpeg|Dr. No (1962) 15EB91F0-40BB-419A-B4BE-1CA10900E58A.jpeg|The Wheeler Dealers (1963) 0EA757A0-FD61-428A-81E7-8A0780239E49.jpeg|From Russia With Love (1963) B8A7C631-C560-4EB7-803F-5DA45B92CD22.png|The Sword In The Stone (1963) Fullscreen Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Widescreen 6957E959-A5D0-4A64-8A43-1229E368ACA0.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) Fullscreen 85A0DA1E-C6AA-4AFB-91C4-914C2D720655.jpeg|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) Widescreen 33C36D02-B901-4C7C-AB5A-2B99DFA04A51.jpeg|Goldfinger (1964) 55D7BEDE-BE4A-4FF9-A84B-0B970183A0E4.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1964) Fullscreen E54F83A1-59C5-4B87-BE0C-7BA2A061C89E.png|Do Not Disturb (1965) AE1D07DA-A7D1-4055-9E53-811BC7E7E791.jpeg|Thunderball (1965) Bandicam 2016-03-19 00-36-23-771.jpg|That Darn Cat! (1966) 4E2EA841-F94E-42E6-B635-BE17D5807CE0.jpeg|You Only Live Twice (1967) 2554F4F9-2187-4103-B5EF-6DBE1B47F01C.jpeg|The Jungle Book (1967) Fullscreen IMG_2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) Widescreen |Casino Royale (1967) 54AFBC06-C429-49BE-B330-66A2FF6FCA92.jpeg|The Happiest Millionaire (1968) 7CEF3594-6771-4A21-8B68-151FB7A74B37.jpeg|The America World War 2 (1969) 6229BF71-0FBD-4A89-8BDB-DA85F738C7A2.jpeg|On Her Majesty’s Secret Service (1969) CA74438D-C5CD-4C3A-B616-2E60FF7E712C.jpeg|Oz The Great In Powerful (1969) |-| 1970–1979= D04A2440-F657-400B-AE71-FB20A2CFAA18.jpeg|Every Home Should Have One (1970) 5D2A46FB-C073-49D3-B689-5AB0DE915FD9.jpeg|The Aristocats (1970) Full Screen IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) Widescreen BD4FF2A6-FCB9-41CE-856A-EC70C33B2E03.png|Diamonds Are Forever (1971) 8914D275-D384-4DA1-B292-832A725C1417.jpeg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) Full Screen B9B82DE9-020B-4303-89C2-DF0449C67BBC.jpeg|Surprise Package (1973) 6733D292-A108-4DA2-ACAB-AECA6289F4F0.jpeg|Live And Let Die (1973) BB032A44-6FF2-40CA-9D2C-B08D17474DB2.jpeg|Charley and the Angel (1973) 2ECBF2FC-A0E6-481B-A640-ECBD35BFDE57.png|Robin Hood (1973) Full Screen IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) Widescreen E278C1E8-30EB-4982-837D-405F075CD3E3.jpeg|The Island At To Top of The World (1975) 6EA31C8B-17F4-469C-A250-0020ECCCD0C5.jpeg|For Pete's Sake (1975) D96D3ABA-79AB-43A1-A76A-FF608B70551B.jpeg|The Man With A Golden Gun (1975) EscapetoWitchMountainIATSERCA.jpg DC2E8AB5-D9C8-4E5D-9802-C1288C455B5B.jpeg|The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) 1719C522-BACA-4725-A397-09B4254B5508.png|The Spirit Of Christmas (1976) Short Cartoons 66ECE94B-DDEE-402E-BDB5-A24380E67B70.png|The Shaggy D.A. (1976) 2647CE88-358E-4108-BFE3-64D461E0D76E.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977-1984, 2010) 9F0B7872-BFF2-4F08-8A91-335EA9EAC079.jpeg|The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1977) Fullscreen 1DBD0487-B9C4-4C83-A745-B3ABA981AB07.png|The Rescuers (1977) Fullscreen 0962EADB-0C9D-4D7F-8FE0-5E79704EC397.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1977) |-| 1980–1989= 9581C6B3-7922-4269-86B2-1F00CF42A77F.jpeg|The Fox And The Hound (1981) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180526-003.jpg Vs180629-003.jpg The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg 05E6A03B-99BC-4187-975E-29CFA1C73E46.png|The Black Cauldron (1985) Vs180629-009.jpg IMG_2137.PNG IMG_2264.PNG Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) 3FFFC3BC-1D2F-41FB-B886-1B1D7D5DBA44.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Widescreen E8570C8C-8B2F-4878-B7C8-5D9E12492708.jpeg|Oliver And Company (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) |-| 1990–1999= October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) D78678CE-B80A-4347-8F40-7073BD3D7E3C.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Fullscreen Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Fullscreen Vs180307-028.jpg Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) 0F6E6C8F-7935-4B46-B9DD-E27A8721F307.png|Mary Rodgers Freaky Friday 14th Anniversary (1977, 1991 Release) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) E10075CB-18F1-4E03-88D3-02424B065C54.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 1992) 8BD9DED4-9442-4D36-BF91-698E4D911044.png|Fantasia 2000 (1992) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) 6F860AAA-6734-4BAF-9CEF-E8ADB698E63E.jpeg|Mary Rodgers Freaky Friday 20th Anniversary (1977, 1997 Release) Fullscreen IMG 2398.PNG 0F6E6C8F-7935-4B46-B9DD-E27A8721F307.png The Joshua Napier Movie 3 MPAA.png |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985, 2008) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988, 2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png |-| 2010–present= Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 2010) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990, 2012) 1945–1972 E576AB99-8FBC-42CE-BAC6-515E9754B3F7.jpeg|Young at Heart (1954) 44A02444-837B-427B-A016-4CE4AB641248.jpeg|Dream And Love (1955) E1F55A1F-B46E-4C79-BCD6-97C8615E5D7A.jpeg|Lady and The Tramp (1955) Fullscreen Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Widescreen 87182073-5F53-4DD7-B555-1C885B20ECCB.jpeg|Funny Face (1957) 5525FF07-F5D2-4904-9E3C-9EA2BEBF247D.jpeg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Fullscreen Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Widescreen 90F271C3-4978-491F-BB41-046599DFF1AC.jpeg|A Series Of Unfortunate Events (1960) AF0B68F8-332A-4A63-9B70-27D516D207F6.jpeg|Ocean’s Eleven (1960) 0F111A77-6851-4528-B3A5-64D940C4B4C6.png|Peter Pan (1953, 1961 Release) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) 1963–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons 1957–present IATSE Carrie.png|(1992 Present.) IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|(1993 Present.) IATSE Frozen.png|(1995 Present.) 1972–1984= |-| 1984–1989= |-| 1990–1999= 7097ABBE-E0EF-4DAC-9D28-3CB1F5FF51EE.png|Beauty And The Beast (1991, 1992) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 Work In Progress Release) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) 71C2C39E-4651-40D5-A0AC-F50D5FE71787.png|Aladdin (1992, 1993) 1A2914B3-223C-4023-8F75-06371A578133.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 Original Release) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) 83868B0F-F387-42F9-9052-B56229B926A2.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1994) Vs180323-004.jpg|The Return of Jafar (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1995) D22E7C4D-BC9E-407E-BEA5-C06175C27EE9.png|The Lion King (1994, 1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) FED1C03C-2F81-4E42-AA3A-2C7EE73926DA.jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Vs180323-005.jpg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Duck (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) Vs170712-217.jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) 7B117A36-8FA1-4D51-BE7D-44094394849C.png|Hercules (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 06B43F94-3217-4D9A-A9DF-EEC229E23D97.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) IMG 2408.PNG IMG 2400.PNG IMG 2390.PNG IMG 2386.PNG IMG 2384.PNG IMG 2583.PNG IMG 2580.PNG IMG 2578.PNG Vs180310-014.jpg Vs180308-019.jpg Vs180310-027.jpg Vs180310-007.jpg Vs180310-005.jpg The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg Vs180310-025.jpg |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School's Out (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) Lady _Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Vs170712-174.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2001) IMG 2121.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG MOVE (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Vs180704-208.jpg|Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG 2471.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) Atlantis Milos Return Screenshot 2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) IMG_0829.PNG A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) EB7B96BF-62F0-47B6-8061-EC28A3BDD2F8.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Picture_2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) C763CDC9-4D7B-4EA1-A25E-FFAE76627155.jpeg|The Parent Trap: Special Edition (1961, 2005) Widescreen IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 6759A563-B6FA-466B-83FB-921678A49F55.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG_1977.PNG 10AF7F1B-1135-40B3-9104-B9E350B4DEE2.png F0315A1A-3179-43DA-95F9-6811B162FFA1.png Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) Vs170712-259.jpg|Prep & Landing (2009) A33D99D8-4EEB-4174-9234-93B644C0D638.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png IMG 2406.PNG IMG 2432.PNG IMG 2179.PNG IMG 2516.PNG IMG 2499.PNG 38483D64-A7A9-46F8-87FE-7803BF55A565.png D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png IMG 2713.PNG 2EFD555F-860C-408D-83EF-44903F320CA7.png |-| 2010–present= 9C25DCC4-BE81-4896-8AAA-81C785F49B14.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) IMG_3231.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Prepandlandingoperationsecretsantaiatse.png|Prep & Landing Stocking Stuffers Operation Secret Santa (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Grumpaa.png IMG_3229.PNG Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2314.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG IMG_2882.PNG Vs170712-261.jpg|Prep & Landing Naughty vs. Nice (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) IMG_3224.PNG IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) 7A62F014-CC64-4D17-9A9D-F4BD629BA763.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 2012) 3 D Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG 2462.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) IMG_3043.PNG 16FBD15C-193B-4633-85BB-BAFF5A4AD95D.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995, 2013) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2013) IMG_3235.PNG Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) The_Little_Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3174.PNG Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2013) IMG_1840.PNG|Robocop (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) IMG_3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG_0854.PNG IMG_2718.PNG IMG_3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Vs180725-011.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) November_2014_407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5999.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_2187.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) IMG_2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG_2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Mickey Mouse 2016 MPAA.png|Mickey Mouse (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) IMG 2697.PNG|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) IMG_2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) E79255EF-FDF9-4B5B-B42B-A8428441A7A3.png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Tom The Hand The Movie 2- McDonalds MPAA.png Despicableme3mppa.png The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png|The Lego Star Wars Movie (2017) Tom The Hand The Movie MPAA.jpg Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Winnie the Pooh and Piglet Too MPAA.png|Winnie the Pooh and Piglet too (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2213.PNG|Black Panther (2018) Counterfeit Cat MPAA.png|Counterfeit Cat (2018) Meet The Incredible Big Hero Bolt 2018 MPAA.png Bea The Movie MPAA.png|Bea the Movie (2018) Avengers Infinity War 2018 Screenshot 4423.jpg|Avengers Infinity War (2018) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) Japan Carl MPAA.png IMG 2459.PNG Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL E Monsters Inc. Six 2018 MPAA.png IMG 2570.PNG Carl HK MPAA.jpg Chicken Little 2005, 2015 MPAA.png IMG 2574.PNG IMG 2571.PNG IMG 1873.PNG 0C956B32-6A73-41E9-A923-2DA4AAAA3969.png IMG 2692.PNG IMG 8888.JPEG IATSE Episode 1 1957-present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Movie (2006) IATSE 300.png|Blood (Die, Blood, Dead, 2001) IATSE Gravity.png|Mom's Rocket (1994) IATSE Frozen.png|Boymom Split Boy (2016) IATSE Carrie.png|Gru (2006) Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Cinemas Category:1939 Category:Cinema Category:The Walt Disney Company